


Bump In The Night

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-neutral Reader, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: In hindsight, there were probably some better date ideas than going through a terrifying haunted house. But at least you had each other, right?





	Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request by tumblr user @noona-clock: "Can I request something, too, perhaps?? Maybe going through a Haunted House with Chanyeol? Please, and thank you so much if you decide to do this!!! 💘 -Admin B"
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

“This is a terrible idea.”

Somehow, you’d gone through all the trouble of getting to the amusement park, paying for admission, and standing in line for an hour before this thought occurred to you.

“Yah, Y/N, don’t worry about it! I’ll be here to protect you, after all,” Chanyeol replied, all sing-song and bravado.

It had been his idea to go to the haunted house in the first place. Apparently, said haunted house had rave reviews— something about how the gory detail was incredibly convincing and the actors had a knack for truly horrifying every guest that entered. Chanyeol heard about it from a friend and naturally concluded, “Ah, yes, this will be the perfect date for me and my lovely Y/N.”

In his defense, you were pretty game when he first brought it up. You’d heard about the haunted house, too, and you were curious to see if it was all that it was cracked up to be.

But now you were having second thoughts.

The sun was already dipping below the horizon, and the transition from the warm glow of the sunset to the hazy dusk was somehow unnerving. To make matters worse, the closer you crept to the front of the line, the clearer the shrieks were becoming. Terrible, blood-curdling, and—

“Awesome!” crowed Chanyeol. “You know it’s gotta be good if people are making noises like that!” You eyed him skeptically.

“Sure, but will you still think it’s awesome when you’re the one screaming like that?” you shot back. Chanyeol didn’t seem put off, only smiling and wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

“See, that’s what I have you for, Y/N. You make me brave.” He punctuated this with a kiss on your cheek.

Before you could reply, the amusement park worker was already ushering you into the waiting maw of the haunted house. You took a bolstering breath; this was it.

You laced your fingers with Chanyeol’s, earning a comforting smile in return. Then, together, you stepped across the threshold.

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the inky darkness of the foyer, and, you had to admit, you weren’t exactly thrilled when they finally did adjust. All around you, the walls were spattered with thick, wet-looking paint that you reckoned was supposed to look like blood. A nearby table was littered with filthy, rusted tools whose purpose you didn’t even want to consider. And to top it all off, chains ran along the length of one of the walls, suspending bloody, dismembered hands.

“Ew,” you said succinctly, scrunching your nose. This wasn’t exactly a welcoming sort of decor for a house, and you reckoned you wouldn’t see anything like this in _Home and Gardens_. It was, however, pretty much on par for what you expected from a haunted house, so you couldn’t really complain.

You looked over to see Chanyeol inspecting the rusted tools. Whereas you hadn’t wanted to speculate about them, Chanyeol didn’t seem to have any such qualms.

“Hmm, what do you think this one is for?” he asked with a smirk, pointing at a particularly vicious-looking implement. You grimaced a bit and shrugged, walking forward and tugging him after you.

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to. Besides, let’s not wait here too long; we’ll hold up the line.” You were still speaking when you stepped through the next doorway into what you assumed was supposed to be a living room.

The walls were covered in dirt and moss, and it was somewhat damp and cool in this room, somehow giving off the impression of it being underground. The blood that had decorated the walls and props from the last room had become a smear on the floor in this one, leading from the doorway you were still standing in to a wall of overturned furniture that looked worryingly like something that an actor would hide behind.

You noticed the hand in yours was suddenly feeling a bit clammy, so you squeezed it comfortingly and plowed ever onward.

As you approached the overturned furniture, you slowed down, casting a glance back at Chanyeol. You did a double-take, your eyes widening comically, as you saw the pale, wretched face of a ghost standing right behind Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol, already looking nervous, definitely wasn’t comforted by your expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He gulped. “Let’s just… keep moving, yeah?” he murmured, low and urgent. He was in the mood for denial today, it seemed. You nodded jerkily and turned back towards the furniture, not at all minding the way Chanyeol’s grip on your hand grew even tighter.

You edged closer and carefully craned your head to peek around the corner, letting out a heavy breath when you saw that nothing was there. You turned to report your findings to Chanyeol only to scream when you saw that the ghost that had been tailing him was now right beside you, close enough that you could feel her breath on your face.

You stumbled until your back hit Chanyeol’s chest, which was heaving with nervous laughter.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said, voice shaky underneath his veneer of confidence. “I got you.”

You grumbled a bit and carefully made sure to keep an eye on the ghost as you slipped past her and into the next room.

This time, it was a bedroom, decorated with a very bloody corpse sprawled across the bed. There were the signs of a struggle here, with decorations and furniture scattered around, and it took you a moment to remember that it wasn’t real. You were eager to get out of there quickly.

Fortunately, it was a small room, and it seemed otherwise harmless until you got to the doorway of the next room. You jumped when Chanyeol yelped and skittered away from the bed, clinging to the opposite wall for support. Alarmed and confused, you turned your head just in time to see the corpse rising from the bed in jerky, grotesque movements as he started to crawl towards you and Chanyeol.

You were frozen, transfixed in horror as this thing approached you. You didn’t even have the presence of mind to scream when you felt someone grab ahold of your arm. However, it didn’t take you more than a moment to realize it was Chanyeol, whose expression was a rather comical intermingling of determination and fear.

“Nope!” Chanyeol proclaimed to the universe. He then pressed his chest to your back, placed a hand over your eyes, and proceeded to frog march you into the other room.

He guided you perfectly, despite keeping his hand placed over your eyes, and he kept you going at a steady pace that was only interrupted by his occasional screams, flinches, and, on one occasion, a backwards skitter. It was like this that the two of you made record time getting through the haunted house and emerged out the back door, into the cool evening air.

Once Chanyeol’s hand fell from your eyes, you whipped around to face him. His eyes were wide and his face was pale, but there was a certain air of accomplishment to him, even as he gasped to regain his breath.

Your smile started slow, curling up one corner of your mouth and then the other until you were beaming at your knight in shining armor.

“Yah, Y/N,” he grunted, still somewhat breathless from the adrenaline. “Let’s not do that again.”

You agreed, but you couldn’t help but tease him even as you pulled him in for a hug.

“You don’t want to do it again? Oh, but you were so brave, saving me from that evil place,” you cooed. You felt his heartbeat start to calm from where your ear was pressed against his chest, and his hands came up to hold you to him.

“Yeah, I guess I was pretty brave back there, wasn’t I?” But his voice came out more soft than smug as the two of you held each other, illuminated by the lights from the haunted house.

But then a bug flew past Chanyeol’s face, drawn to the bright lights, and he yelped again, flinging himself backwards away from you and falling on his backside. The spell was immediately broken, and you burst out in laughter at the stunned look on his face.

Well, you supposed a person could only be so brave in one night.


End file.
